The Sleepover
by Jonzz
Summary: What could possibly go wrong in a game of hide-and-seek during a major sleepover? Thunder, Hotaru's inventions and hormones. Completely SumirexKoko. Includes slight KitsunemexAnna NatsumexMikan YuuxNonoko RukaxHotaru Rated raw T. One-shot.


Hotaru had said the idea out loud. Mikan had taken it further. Anna and Nonoko finally completed it. And everyone joined them.

**The Sleepover**

_With the girls_

"It's today! Finally!" The 18 years old Mikan screamed excitedly.

Sumire rolled her eyes. Mikan would never change. Loud and dense, as always. Hotaru just glanced at her. So what was she excited about? A major slumber party, what else. They had started planning it in December and now it was sunny June.

It included both girls and boys. Of course they wouldn't sleep together or anything. They just planned to spend time together during the evening and then have the time when they wouldn't see even a glimpse of the opposite sex. Everyone was excited about it.

Well, everyone who was staying in academy for the summer holiday week. The school had loosened up a lot and now they could visit their family if they wanted to, so during this summer holiday it was very quiet around the school.

"Yay! We have done a good job, right Anna?" Nonoko said to her pink-haired friend.

"Right, Nonoko!" Anna squealed.

"We ordered lots and lots of food!" Nonoko said, almost drooling.

"We rented lots of different movies!" Anna said, shuddering at the thought of the hideous gory movies in her room. (Boys requested.)

"We prepared lots of games and other entertainments!" Nonoko giggled and started jumping up and down.

"And of course, lots of pillows and blankets for the girls-only-talk-time!" Anna squealed again and joined Nonoko.

"So..." Sumire said in deep thoughts while chewing gum.

"So?" Anna and Nonoko turned to her.

"What are you guys going to wear?" she asked.

Confusion, realization and shock ran over their faces in mere milliseconds. Then a ear-piercing scream escaped their lips simultaneously, making everyone turn and stare at them.

"NO WAY!"

Sumire cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you _actually _forgot?" she sighed.

"Oh no! There's going to be guys in there! _Kitsuneme_ is going to be there!" Anna whimpered.

"Kitsuneme? That's nothing. _Yuu_ is going to be there!" Nonoko half-screamed and they both slumped down to the floor.

"I dreamed about this for half a year! And in all those dreams, I was wearing a _cute_ outfit!" they wailed together.

"You don't have anything to wear then?" Sumire asked.

"No... My cute PJs are in the wash!" Anna cried.

"And I never bothered to buy anything cute!" Nonoko sniffled.

"What is all the commotion about?" Hotaru asked.

"They have nothing to wear!" Sumire sighed.

"You have to wear something?" Mikan screeched.

Everyone cocked an eyebrow at Mikan.

"You were going to come naked?" Sumire asked, half-amused and half-disgusted.

"Huh? N-NO! I mean, I thought we were going to be in our normal clothes?" Mikan said quietly while fidgeting with her fingers.

"Mikan," Nonoko said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's a sleepover," Anna sighed while putting her hand on Mikan's other shoulder.

"Of course you have to wear PJs, dummy," Hotaru said and shot her with the BakaTron 3.0.

"Oh! Well then, I have nothing to wear either!" Mikan laughed, rubbing her newest bump.

"So what? Let's go shopping! We have time, right?" Sumire said and almost took off immediately.

"We have no money!" Anna, Nonoko and Mikan said simultaneously.

"And no time either," Hotaru reminded.

Sumire sighed in defeat. She only wanted to shop! Was it too much to ask?

"But I have a solution for you," Hotaru said.

And they were all ears and no mouth. That was expected because otherwise Hotaru might take her idea back. Hotaru took out a small box made out of metal. There was one red button on the top and a computer screen in the back. It also seemed to have the tiniest small hole you'd ever see in the front.

"...What the hell is that?" Sumire asked, while edging away from the girl group to avoid any weird experiments.

(**The Outfit Changer.** Can change your outfit into anything you can ever imagine. Input occasion, dress code, looks and personality into the hard drive and hit the red button while pointing the Changer at the target. Fool-proof. Now only for 200,000 rabbits. Discount only for friends and family of Hotaru Imai.)

"Who was that?" Mikan screamed while spinning around, trying to find the narrator.

"I wanna try it!" Anna and Nonoko cried out at the same time.

"Sure. 200,000 rabbits, please!" Hotaru said, streching out hand.

Sumire bought one immediately. Anna and Nonoko bought one too, each one paid half the price. (Hotaru grunted disagreeingly but let it pass this time.)

"I have no money!" Mikan wailed.

"500 rabbits for one use!" Hotaru suggested.

"Deal!" Mikan yelled happily.

_With the guys_

"Natsume!" Ruka called out to his crimson-eyed buddy.

"Ruka," he calmly replied.

"Are you going to come to the sleepover?" Ruka asked.

"Hn."

Ruka sighed from relief and Natsume cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you were going to skip. Mikan-chan would've been really sad if you would've done that!" he explained.

"Hn."

"_Of course I'm not going to skip this change to see Polka in- _AHH! My hair!" Koko screamed when Natsume lit his hair on fire.

He dunked his head into a water bucket, that had been conveniently left there. He came out wet and shook his head fiercely.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Kitsuneme asked, walking into the scene with Yuu.

"The sleepover," Koko laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's today! I can't wait to see all the girls in PJs!" Kitsuneme snickered.

"But not Mikan!" Koko said hurriedly and hid behind Ruka.

Natsume glared at them tiredly. Of course, it went without saying that _no one_ will even look at Mikan before Natsume has seen her. _No one_ will talk to Mikan before Natsume has teased her enough. The rule would've been "_no one _interacts with her" but that would've made her sad.

"Hn."

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing Anna!" Kitsuneme smirked, thinking about things that should not be revealed.

"This kind of talk is kind of..." Yuu tried to say.

"_I can't wait to see Nonoko in her PJs!_" Koko said Yuu's thoughts out loud.

Silence engulfed the space around them. Someone coughed uncomfortably. Suddenly Yuu started growing until he was over 14 meters tall and emitting a dark aura.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I sweeeeeear!" Koko yelled and ran hastily behind Natsume.

"I'll let it slip this time!" Yuu said, shrank back to his original size and puffed out his cheeks.

"Thank you, God!" Koko shouted and got a few weird looks.

"So we found out who Kitsuneme and I want to see in night wear. We _all_ know who Natsume and Ruka want to see. Who does Koko want to see then?" Yuu wondered.

Kitsuneme snorted. Ruka stifled a laugh. Natsume raised a brow. Koko went completely red.

"Ha-ha-ha! I-have-to-go-now! I-think-I-forgot-to-turn-the-stove-off-when-I-was-baking-my-shoes!" Koko said like a robot and ran away.

Ruka and Kitsuneme glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

_Preparing, girls side_

"Okay... Occasion? Sleepover. With or without boys? With. Dress Code? Something relaxed, but sexy. Looks? Green hair, Asian skin, green eyes, bodyshape normal. Personality? I don't know! Bossy and disagreeable, but nice to close people? Hey, this machine decided my personality by itself! Oh well," Sumire sighed and set TOC (The Outfit Changer) down on the table, pointing it at herself and pushed the button.

Others did the same with their own (or in Mikan's case, rented from Hotaru) TOC-machine. And the outcome was fabulous.

Mikan's first reaction towards her outfit was "Waah! Cuute!".

She was wearing a orange spaghetti strapped night gown with pink sakura patterns. There was a light yellow mini-jacket over it and on her feet were two pink slippers with orange fur balls on the top.

It was brave to use such colors, but surprisingly they looked _really_ good on her.

Hotaru's first impression was "Meh. This'll do.". Since she never really cared about clothes anyway.

She was wearing a white girls football shirt with violet stripes near the neckline and hemline, also on sleeves and the same color number 1 in the middle. Also the same color was her loose baby shorts. She didn't have any slippers, just long black socks.

She looked hot, even though she didn't seem to care. (But she did.)

Anna and Nonoko squealed the same thing at the same time.

"Kyaa! We look like twins! So cool!"

Anna was wearing a blue tank top with a big pink heart on it and pink loose baby shorts.

Nonoko was wearing the same kind of outfit, but the top was pink and the heart and shorts were blue.

They didn't even have socks on, but they didn't seem to mind. They started jumping from joy together.

And Sumire's first reaction was...

"What the hell?" she screamed, twirling and twisting in front of the mirror.

Others turned around to see her and their jaws dropped. Sumire looked... well, she looked like a _slut_. But with an aura of dignity and independency.

Well, almost every girl with face and body like Sumire's would've looked like a slut.

She was only wearing her underwear and a white men's collared shirt, quite similar to the boys uniform shirt. The shirt was at least two or three sizes too big, it ended only a bit under her butt and you could see through it. Because of the rush of emotions she was experiencing, her alice had activated and now she had her dog ears and cat tail. She looked like a moe-moe-cat-girl from animes.

"That's odd," Hotaru said.

"_I_ only downloaded girls clothes."

A vein popped on Sumire's head and she had to resist the urge to dig out Hotaru's eyes.

"Then why am I wearing something like this?" she asked venomously.

Hotaru thought for a few seconds and then realization hit her.

"I did give it to Koko for a bit. I gave it to him (so he could hold it while I'm inventing other stuff) and reminded him about cleaning his room, since the guys are going to sleep there. Maybe he thought it was a cleaning device?" she explained, even though the thought of TOC being treated as a mere cleaning device ticked her off.

"So basically... What you're trying yo say is.." Nonoko started unsurely.

"...Sumire is wearing Koko's shirt?" Anna squealed and smirked at the reddening face of Sumire Shouda.

Hotaru nodded and snapped a photo of Sumire.

"Ei! No taking pictures!" Sumire yelled and tried to swipe the camera from Hotaru, failing of course.

"This and that are totally unrelated things," Hotaru said calmly, imagining all the money she could squeeze out of Koko by threatening to sell the pictures to some other guy.

Which she'd never do, by the way. But _Koko_ didn't know that.

'Now I do!' a voice echoed through her mind.

Curse that mind-reader. Meh, she'll just make another plan.

Sure enough, Koko burst throught the door, screaming and his hair on fire. While he was dunking his head in to the water, one by one the other guys started walking in (in normal clothes). Natsume came first and immediately checked Mikan out.

"Hn," he grunted.

Ruka smiled sweetly and apologized for the ruckus they've caused. Kitsuneme came in and greeted Anna with a wolf whistle, making her blush. Yuu and Nonoko both just blushed at the sight of each other.

"KYAH! Natsume, what're you doing here?" Mikan screeched.

"Invited?" Natsume said and tried to look like he didn't want to take Mikan to his own bedroom and do something nasty.

"Ah, is that so. Okay then!" Mikan smiled.

"Sumire, isn't that my shirt?" Koko asked.

Every girl in the room went rigid. They forgot about her! Sumire calmly smirked.

"That depends. Did you use Hotaru's invention to clean it up?" she asked.

"Yeah. But then I couldn't get anything out of it, so I gave it back to Hotaru!" Koko laughed.

"So you ARE the one who did this!" Sumire screamed.

"I sure did! Wait, what did I do?" Koko asked.

"That wasn't a cleaning device. It was The Outfit Changer. And you downloaded your own clothes in it. And now Sumire can't take that shirt off for 12 hours," Hotaru said and grabbed a crab from the table.

"Yeah, Koko! Now I can't- WHAT? I can't take it off?" Sumire screeched.

"The only downside in the whole invention. I thought of using you guys as quinea pigs. Oh, you can't hide your alice either," Hotaru said and took a bite of the crab.

Sumire grunted angrily and slumped down to the floor.

"This is hell!" she exclaimed.

"You just have to look at the bright side!" Koko laughed it off.

"What _is_ the bright side?" she glared at him.

"At least you look hot!" he said and walked away.

Sumire blushed five different shades of red in five seconds. Too bad she missed Koko doing the same.

'_Well, maybe I'll let it slide this time!' _Sumire thought happily, knowing Koko could hear her.

Koko smiled sweetly when he heard that.

"Why are they smiling?" Mikan whispered to Natsume, who rolled his eyes.

_Baka baka baka, _went Hotaru's BakaTron 4.0...

"What should we do first?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Oh, me me me ME ME ME!" Mikan shouted immediately.

"What is it, Mikan?" Nonoko asked.

She had her doubts.

"We're going to play hide-and-seek!" Mikan announced.

Natsume snorted, Hotaru rolled her eyes and Anna tried her best not to laugh.

"That's okay with me!" Ruka said quietly.

"Me too," Yuu said.

"If Yuu's fine with it, I'm fine with it!" Nonoko said and blushed.

"If Nonoko's fine with it, I'm fine with it!" Anna squealed.

"If Anna's fine, I'm fine!" Kitsuneme snickered.

"Umm... I'm fine with it!" Koko said.

"Me too!" Sumire sighed.

"So that's two against eight! We win!" Mikan squealed at Natsume and Hotaru.

"Fine!" Natsume scoffed.

Hotaru gave a shake of head that could've been a nod.

"And we can hide in the dark, we just turn off the lights in the whole Academy! No one's here anymore or anything, so we won't disturb anyone!" Nonoko said.

"Yeah, but I think we should pair up. If we go alone, something might happen!" Anna said carefully.

"HOTARUUU! Let's be a pair!" Mikan screamed and tried to hug her, failing and getting beaten by the BakaTron 5.0.

"No. Let's take boy-girl pairs. I take Ruka," Hotaru said and grabbed his arm, glaring at the others.

Ruka blushed the second her hand touched his skin. What what what?

"That way I can get more blackmail material!" Hotaru explained, ignoring the slight pink on her own cheeks.

"Hmm. Okay then. Iinchou, could you be my pair?" Mikan asked.

"Umm... Sorry, Mikan. I also promised Nonoko to be her pair," he said, scratching his burning red cheek.

"Whaat? Then, Kitsuneme, what about you?"

"Sorry now, Mikan! I'm already taken!" Kitsuneme said.

Anna staggered slightly and her eyes started getting wet.

"I'm going to be with Anna, you see!" he said and hugged her from the back, making her flush.

"Oh well... Koko, how about you?" Mikan asked.

Koko was about (reluctantly) say yes to her request, since he didn't have anyone else to pair up with. Sumire would be happy to be paired with Natsume, right? Suddenly he felt someone hug him from the side.

"No can do, Mikan. This one is mine for the game!" Sumire said, sticking out her tongue at Mikan.

Koko flushed immediately and everyone could see Sumire blushing too.

"Aww! I don't have anyone to pair up with then! What should I do?" Mikan complained, giving the puppy-eyes to everyone.

They sweatdropped. Was she really that stupid?

"You're pairing with Natsume!" Hotaru said, taking out her camera with evil deeds in mind.

Ruka tried to calm her down while Mikan suddenly noticed Natsume standing next to her.

"Oh yeah! I guess I forgot about you, sorry!" she giggled.

"No problem for now, monkeys," Natsume smirked and walked next to Ruka.

"Eh? AH! NATSUME YOU PERVERT!" Mikan screeched.

"Let's start the game, shall we? We play until everyone has seeked at least once. Then Ruka and I take the last shift. Last one to be found wins. A prize included!" Hotaru said and smirked at their wondering faces.

"Hmm... Okay, we'll look first!" Koko said.

"Yeah, since we make such a great team with our alices," Sumire sighed.

Koko grinned and nodded.

"Okay. When this rings, you can go," Hotaru said, setting a weird machine down to the floor.

"Yeah, yeah! Go already, will ya!" Sumire sighed.

Suddenly the lights flickered and went completely off.

"...That's odd!" Koko said.

"Hn."

"Well, we don't have to break into the control room to close the lights now so it's okay!" Ruka said.

"GO!" Koko and Sumire yelled.

And everyone ran out of the room and into their hiding places. Natsume and Mikan hid in one of the classrooms. Ruka and Hotaru hid in Hotaru's new Invisibility Machine, which allowed them to see anything happening on the outside, yet people on the outside couldn't see them. Kitsuneme and Anna went into the great big kitchen in the cafeteria. Nonoko and Yuu went to library. Koko read their minds to see where they were going and told Sumire.

"I see. Then we have free time before we have to leave!" Sumire said and sat on her own bed, since the girls were staying over at Sumire's.

Koko carefully sat down next to her.

"So what's wrong?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You don't seem as energetic as usual," he grinned.

"I don't?"

"You don't."

"Hmm."

They became silent. They did nothing else than wait for the other to start. Then a loud rumble disturbed their thoughts.

"Heh? Is it going to be thunder? No wonder the lights went out!" Koko said, staring out of the window.

When he got no answer, he turned back to see if she was okay. A even louder rumble came from the sky and Sumire tackled him to the floor, screaming bloody murder.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" Koko asked, sitting up.

Sumire was latched onto his middle and she was trembling. Her dog ears were flattened against her head. A slight whimper escaped her lips.

"Ehh? Don't tell me you're afraid of thunder?" Koko asked, blushing because she was so close.

"Of course I'm afraid of thunder! One third of me is dog!" Sumire whimpered and sat up facing him.

Koko was about to laugh his ass out, when a huge crack came from the sky. Sumire screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck, climbing onto his lap.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing?" Koko stuttered, blushing a painful shade of red.

"I can't help it! My cat side's stepping in!" she whimpered again, but she was almost the same color as Koko was.

The thunder cracked again and a slightly blue light filled the room for a few seconds. Sumire pressed herself against Koko as much as she could.

"I _really_ don't like this pose!" Koko said awkwardly.

After a long pause, Sumire answered.

"I'm not that into it either!" she grunted and shoved him away.

_Really_ loud rumbling and Sumire jumped back onto his lap, grabbing the back of his shirt.

"I mean, I _am _a guy! And you're practically wearing nothing!" Koko panicked when he realized he hurt her feelings.

Sumire flushed. She had totally forgotten she was only wearing underwear and _his _shirt.

"You... You're a bigger perv than Natsume!" she said, trying to hide her embarrasment.

Koko cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"Oh really? Do you even know what Natsume thinks about during class _and_ around the sakura tree _and_ in his dreams? I can tell you, it's all about Mikan and a deserted island and it's _not_ pretty!" Koko said and shuddered at the memories.

Sumire giggled and unconsciously hugged him tighter, but he didn't mind. On the contrary, he liked it _a lot_. What he didn't know was that she liked _almost_ as much as he did. 'Almost' because he was a guy and he obviously liked it more, told his body.

A big crack interrupted their thoughts and Sumire let out a squeak of surprise. Koko watched her, worried. Her face was slightly red, her hands were tightly gripping his shirt and her eyes were teary. Not to mention the (hot) dog ears that were flattened against her hair. She hiccuped and Koko couldn't help but think that right now she was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a passionate hug. She was surprised, since he had never been an emotional person. A lone tear escaped, running down her cheek and falling to the nape of his neck.

"EH? Why are you crying?" Koko yelled, pushing her by her shoulders so he could see her face.

"I'm not crying!" she said stubbornly, puffing out her cheeks.

Koko sighed and decided now was a good time to read her mind.

'_I just don't know what to do!'_

"About what?" he asked without thinking.

He earned a long death glare.

"You read my mind?" she hissed.

Koko gulped and nodded slowly.

"How much did you hear?" she asked, omitting a deathly aura and grabbing his collar.

"Not much!" he grinned at her.

Sumire seemed to calm down a bit and fanned herself.

"Don't you think it's a bit too hot in here?" she asked.

"Uhh.. Now that I think about it, it really is!" Koko agreed.

_With Hotaru and Ruka_

"Heh. This is too easy!" Hotaru snickered.

"What are you doing, Imai?" Ruka asked and walked behind her.

Hotaru turned to face him, revealing a bit flat screen. On the screen Ruka could see Sumire hugging Koko like there was no tomorrow. He froze. Another screen showed Mikan and Natsume in the dark classroom and Natsume was just about to... Oh. OH!

Ruka flushed and turned his gaze to the third screen, which showed Anna and Kitsuneme in a hot makeout session. Kitsuneme's hand was steadily crawling inside Anna's top. His blush seemed to deepen and he turned his stare to the last screen. To Yuu and Nonoko, the pair who would never do something indecent like the others and OH MY GOD!

"Why on _earth_ would you want to record something like this?" he yelled at Hotaru, not knowing where to look so ending up staring right into her amethyst eyes.

"It's blackmail material," she shrugged.

"You.. You can't record people having... Doing... Uhh... Anyway and you can't blackmail people with those videos!"

"Why not?"

"Because they're our friends, for Pete's sake!" he yelled and slammed his fist down on the table accidentally hitting one of the many buttons.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes at him and turned around just in time to see every screen go black.

"Uhh... What did I do?" Ruka asked carefully.

"Oh, nothing. You just made the whole main system collapse. That's coming out of your allowance. Anyway, we have to fix it fast or Koko and Permy are going to roast alive!" Hotaru said while opening a panel on the wall.

"What? WHY?"

"The machine I left behind was The Air Heater (TAH). It gives off heat that eventually makes your hormones rumble. But it's connected to the main system, which just collapsed. So Koko and Permy are either having sex or burning."

"We just have to get them out of there?"

"_Not that simple._ Last week Permy ordered a new lock for her dorm door. I had to make it in a hurry and it wasn't completed... So I connected it to the main system, which _you _just _broke._"

"Oh."

"_And_ there's the thing that _we _can't get out either."

_Back to Koko and Sumire_

"Don't you think it's getting hotter by the second? And wasn't that machine supposed to ring or something? Everyone should be already in their hiding places, right? We've been waiting for half an hour! Can't you read their minds to see what's going on? I swear to god if they ditched us, I'm going to yank their hair out and dump them into a never-ending hole!" Sumire blabbered.

She got her energy back when the thunder stopped. She still hadn't gotten off Koko, which both confused him and made him incredibly happy. She just didn't want to get off him. Instead she moved to a better pose. She sat sideways on his lap and let her head fall on his shoulder. She sighed contently and her eyes closed slowly. He flushed when he felt the weight on his shoulder.

He looked at Sumire. She was relaxed, her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and calm. She looked like she was asleep.

'_Her sleeping face is so cute!'_ he thought.

He lifted his hand to stroke her cheek. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and he pulled his hand quickly away. She lifted her head from his shoulder and stared into his eyes.

"It's too hot in here! I can't sleep!" she complained.

"Maybe that machine is broken?" Koko asked to distract her.

Sumire made a very Natsume-like sound ("Hn.") and sat next to the machine. Koko glanced at her. She was sweating a lot and so was he. Sumire watched him poke TAH, pull his finger hastily back and grimace.

"Ouch! That thing is frickin' hot!" he growled.

Sumire scowled and took his hand in her own, examining it slowly.

"A burn," she said and cocked an eyebrow.

"Ya think?" he growled again.

"Let's go to the bathroom to cool it fast!" Sumire said.

They got up and left towards the door. Sumire didn't let go of his hand. Koko was the one who tried to open the door, when his hand suddenly stopped in mid-air.

"Huh? I can't get my hand through something?"

"Oh god, the new lock? What is this? Imai's Inventions On Rampage Day?" Sumire screamed and tightened her grip on his hand, making him wince in pain.

"Oh no, I'm sorry! What should I do? My bathroom is under construction and we can't get out!" Sumire panicked and her eyes started tearing up again.

"AH! Please don't cry! It's only a burn, it doesn't hurt! So don't cry, okay?" Koko pleaded, swinging his arms around.

Sumire nodded, though her eyes were covered with her bangs. He heaved a sigh of relief that was cut off in the middle, when she suddenly gave him a peck on his lips. She pulled back, blushing madly, and watched his face get redder and redder. His mouth was slightly ajar.

"That was an apology," she said and he snapped out of his daze.

'_This has got to be the most embarrasing moment of my life!'_ she thought.

He heard it and started to grin like the idiot he was.

"Then this would be 'Apology accepted'!" he said and, before she had the time to think about it, gave her a passionate kiss.

He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she slowly granted. They started a hot and steamy tongue battle, though they weren't sure who won since both were too flabbergasted to take notice. He wrapped his arm around her waist, the other pinning her to a wall, while she snaked her arms around her neck. They pulled each other as close as they could. When they finally broke their contact, both of them were panting heavily.

"How much do you think we have time until Hotaru manages to fix the lock?" Sumire asked between pants.

"If it's Hotaru, it could take five days or five minutes," Koko answered in the same manner.

"Can't you ask her or something?" Sumire scowled, poking his chest.

"Hey, I have the alice of _mind-reading_, not _telepathy!_" he defended himself.

"Come on, Koko! The girl of your dreams with cat ears _and your_ shirt on is _asking you_ to do something naughty! Is _that _all you can say?" Sumire snorted.

"The girl of my dreams?" Koko asked her in disbelief.

Sumire cocked an eyebrow at him as if to say 'Don't you dare'.

"How can you say something so cliché?" he asked.

"JERK!" she screamed and slapped him.

"OW! What the hell, Permy?" he yelled.

"So you start kissing me without even liking me?" she hissed and slapped his other cheek too.

"That's _not _what I _meant_! I like you, I like you a lot!" he yelled and protected his cheeks from any more slaps.

Sumire narrowed her eyes.

"You're my best friend! I _have_ _to_ like you if you're my best friend, right?"

And she K.O.-ed him with a swift kick to a place where no man should be kicked. In an instant he was on the floor, wringing in pain.

"Don't mess with me! You don't go around kissing your _best friend_, moron!" she yelled.

"Why not? It's completely reasonable!" he yelled from the floor.

"No, it's not!" she screamed and sniffled quietly.

"You're crying again? Geez, Permy! You could sell your tears to Sahara and we would have green land in no time!" he said, but immediately regretted it when he saw her tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm not crying, idiot!" she screeched and flopped on her own bed, burying her face into a pillow.

'_Obviously you are!' _he thought and ran a hand through his hair.

He sat next to her on the bed and calmingly stroked her back. He kept stroking until he couldn't hear anymore hiccups or sniffles from her. Then it became quiet.

"I'm really sorry, Permy!"

A muffled hiss.

"I'm really sorry, Sumire!"

A silent nod.

"I'll do anything to make you feel better, okay? Just ask me anything!"

She lifted her face up from the pillow.

"Give me a massage!" she simply said.

"Huh?"

"My back hurts. Give me a massage!"

His face reddened a bit, but he tried to do what she told him to do. He climbed further on the bed and started carefully massaging her. If her face wouldn't have been buried in pillows, he would've seen how red she was and become even redder himself.

He started thinking to distract himself from the fact that the love of his life was practically under him. He thought about everything – JinJin, unicorns, fishes, rain, how good Sumire looked in rain, her seaweed colored curls completely wet, fresh water drops dripping from her eyelashes, her dark green eyes scanning him thoroughly, her pink lips slightly quivering because of the cold air, his shirt glued to her skin... He came back to planet Earth when he realized she was staring at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Nah, it's nothing. I just feel a bit better."

They stared at each other. Koko grinned at her.

"That's great! Am I forgiven?"

'_Maybe y__ou are, dummy!'_

Koko's grin became wider and he glomped her for a bear hug, sending her flying backwards. They ended up in a awkward position, him on top of her. He was pinning her arms to the bed and their legs were entwined. They flushed, but didn't break their eye contact. Koko bent closer to her. He could feel her warm breath tingling on his skin. Their lips were just about to collide for the second time, when their friends barged in.

"Are you guys okay?" Mikan screeched.

"Do you need first-aid?" Anna yelled.

"Do you need to go to the toilet?" Nonoko shouted.

"Calm down, idiots! Can't you see they're trying to have some private time!" Hotaru said and fired her BakaTron 6.0 at Mikan.

"Oww! That hurt, Hotaru!" Mikan cried.

Hotaru merely pointed at the bed, making others turn to see what she was pointing at. And they saw a frozen couple. Their bodies pressed together, lips only an inch apart and eyes wider than ever.

"What are they doing? Having a tickle fight?" Mikan asked dumbly.

"Oh god! Not you too!" Ruka yelled and ran out the door.

"Since all kinds of accidents have occured, we shall be delaying the slumber party by a day," Hotaru said in a serious tone.

"O-Okay!" Mikan agreed, followed by others.

They left, squealing and giggling like maniacs. Hotaru lifted her camera and snapped a photo of their awkward position before shutting the door.

'_Okay, that just TOPPED the most embarrasing moment in my life!' _Sumire screamed in her head, making Koko flinch.

"It seems like most of your 'most embarrasing moments' include me!" he laughed.

"That's just normal! You're my best friend after all!" she huffed.

'_Who knew those words could hurt me so much?'_ he thought bitterly.

"Y-Yeah!" he grinned.

'_Even though I don't want you to be!'_ she growled in her mind.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

'_Oh no, did I say that out loud? HE READ MY MIND! Oh my god, I'm screwed.'_

"What do you mean you don't want me to be your best friend? Why?" he asked, trying to calm down but failing miserably.

"Uhh.. I didn't mean it like that... I just meant that..."

"Meant what, Sumire? Meant what?" he growled.

"It's just that..."

"You know what? Forget it! I don't want to hear it!" he said, got off the bed and out the door.

'_I don't want to hear it when your words can make my heart shatter into millions of empty pieces!'_

Sumire ran after him.

"Koko, wait! It's not _like that!_"

"It can't be anything else, can it Sumire?" he yelled, quickening his pace.

"Would you just wait and listen to me?" she screamed.

And whether he liked it or not, something in her voice made him stop. Sumire immediately grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving again.

"It's not like you think it is! Maybe I don't want you to be my best friend, but it doesn't mean that I don't like you! In fact, I love you! Kokoro Yome, I'm insanely in love with you, so don't be mad at me!" she blurted out all at once.

He chuckled, making her blink. Then he burst out laughing.

"You mean all this time you've been in love with _me_ and I haven't noticed?" he tried to say in between his laughter.

"P-Pretty much..."

"Well, that's great! Really great!" he said and started to laugh again.

"What's so funny about it?" Sumire scoffed.

He stopped laughing and cupper her chin gently in his hands. She blushed brightly.

"I'm laughing because _I_ have always loved _you _and I still do!" he yelled happily.

Then he gave her a deep kiss. She was still amazed about her _own_ confession, even more about _his _confession, and now she had to deal with a kiss too? Adding that to the fact that she just spent an hour and half in a hot room without any water... She couldn't handle it anymore. She fainted.

"What the-? Permy?" Koko yelled, catching her by her waist.

He heaved a long sigh before picking her up and carrying her to her room like a princess.

"You should be more careful around guys!"

_Back to Sumire's room_

He put her down on the bed carefully and pulled the blanket over her.

"It's already this late!" he sighed, glancing at the clock.

'_Maybe I should go now... A lot of things happened today so I should be able to sleep well tonight!'_

He turned around to leave and felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around once more to meet the eyes of a very sleepy Sumire, who was gripping his shirt.

"Where're you going?" she mumbled.

"I'm going to sleep in my own room. You should sleep too."

"I don't wanna!" she grumbled, tightening her grip on his shirt.

He sweatdropped.

"But you have to..."

"Can't you sleep with me?" she whimpered.

"Ha...?" he blinked.

"I wanna sleep with Koko..."

He flushed. Not only did that sound _very disturbing_, if he complied he would be torn to pieces in the morning.

"Pweeease?" she said and purred quietly at him.

Koko blinked again. Did she just purr _and_ baby talk? She never baby talks! Or purrs! Unless she...

"Okay, stop the pretending now!" he laughed.

She sat up and grinned at him. All the drowsiness in her form disappeared.

"I thought you'd fall for it this time! And you almost did!" she joined his laughter.

"When did you wake up?" he asked.

"Near Hotaru's dorm!"

"Whaat? That's about two dorms away! And you were heavy!" he grumbled.

She glared at him.

'_Take. That. Back!'_

"What if I won't?"

She smirked, grabbing his collar and pulling him down so she could stare right into his eyes.

"There's a lot of things I couldn't blackmail you with when we were best friends... But now that I'm your _girlfriend_ I have even more things I _can_ blackmail you with! So don't go calling your girlfriend fat!" she hissed.

"I didn't say you were fat! I said you were heavy! There's a big difference between- You just called yourself my girlfriend."

That was more of a statement than a question. Like he had to say it out loud before his brains would explode. Sumire rolled her pretty green eyes.

"What else _could_ I call us?" she snorted.

"I don't know... Mates? Partners? But hearing you say it _before I did_ is... Weird. But absolutely awesome!" Koko grinned.

"Are you going to sleep here or not?" she sighed, throwing a pillow at him.

His stupid-looking grin widened as he nodded. She rolled her sparkling eyes once again before sitting on her bed.

"In those?" she asked.

He looked down. He was wearing dark jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt. It was hot just looking at it. Sumire smirked.

"You can't sleep in those... Want to borrow my clothes?" she snickered.

"Uhh... That would be a no thanks. I think I downloaded some t-shirts into TOC. But Sumire, are _you_ going to sleep like that? I would have no problem, though!" he smirked back at her.

She twitched. She was still wearing his shirt and barely nothing else. She would still have a full ten hours before she could take it off.

"I have no choice, do I?"

"Nope, I don't think you do!" he laughed.

"Whatever!" she sighed again.

**

* * *

That was... Different****. This is my longest fic ever. And it's a one-shot! Cool! It took me a week to write this. My teachers got mad at me, because I wrote it during class with my phone. Hey, I'm a writer who can't help but write! Tee hee! Hmm... What else? Well, I think they fought a lot during this fic... But I guess that's in their nature. This was a bit OOC, but I couldn't help that either. KokoxSumire is my fav couple right now. Previously it was Amuto and before that Rimahiko. Before that... Only God knows. Speaking about God, my confirmation school is about to come to an end! Yaaay! And my new dress is AWESOME! You should check it out... Wait, you can't. BLABBERING. Anyway, pleaaaase read and review. Pwease? I'll write a new fic about SumirexKoko, if you review!**


End file.
